User blog:Bluegear93/Custom Squad mate
Another "I wonder question", I want to see how creative people can get. (Why do I have a feeling that someone is going to a Hanar Spectre.) '''Let pretend Bioware are near the end of character development for Mass Effect 2, and they are can't think of another squad member, and they decided to ask you to design the character, they also say that you can base him/her on yourself. Bioware asked that you must... Give him/her a name (can be your real name, or a made up one) A bit a background info (i.e age, race, etc) What they look like. (Do they wear something like Miranda or something like Zaeed) And what would they say in these situations... When you enter the plague zone, his/hers reaction to the burning bodies. When Shepard gets poisoned by the Batarian barman in Afterlife. When the squad see the pile of dead bodies on the Collector Ship When Grunt meets Wrex/Wreav for his Rite of Passage and the other squad member makes their comment about that he his hitting puberty What they say when they kill an enemy, Three sayings. Weapon proficiencies And what are their power. (2 normal power, Class power, Loyalty power) Here is mine... Name : Jack Buckingham Age : 27 Race : Human Nationality: English Dossier: Born into a family mixed of North Yorkshire and Midland heritage, he lived as a upper middle class family, like many others in his hometown of Perton. He joined the Alliance at the age 18 to see space, to learn about other Races and help to support his parents. After his training at boot camp he achieved the rank of Operations Chief; due to his high test scores. Nine years later, now 1st Lieutenant, he received a message from Cerberus, asking him if he would like to join a suicide mission against the Collectors that had kill Commander Shepard two years before. He doesn't trust Cerberus, but it seem they were the only people to be fighting the real enemy. He later replied that he would join the mission, only because they were fighting the real enemy, he made that point overly clear when he replied. They pay was also good. Appearance: A white male with short dark brown hair. He his left handed, but when he uses an Omni-tool he uses it right handed. His armour is similar to 21st century SAS Black Kit, when in a environment with no or little breathable atmosphere he wears a replica SF-10 respirator. Personality: He was considered a sarcastic b****** by his friends and his fellow marines when he was shooting the breeze, but when he is battle he his focused on keeping himself and everyone else alive; although he does manage to slip in a witty comments into a firefight. If a marine dies he is the first to collect the dog-tags and mark the body for CASEVAC, he makes sure that the unit have a moment of silence, although asked on multiple occasions if he is religious he says he isn't, he replies that "Just because I respect the dead doesn't mean I believe that they have passed into another life, it just means that I remember the person they were before they died." But overall he is a light hearted guy who is focused when he has to be. When you enter the plague zone, his reaction to the burning bodies. "The simplest tactic for Plague control, burn the dead." When Shepard gets poisoned by the Batarian barman in Afterlife. "Come on ya light weight, get up." When the squad see the pile of dead bodies on the Collector Ship. "Poor B******s, no one should deserves this fate." When Grunt meets Wrex/Wreav for his Rite of Passage and the other squad member makes their comment about that he his hitting puberty. "What? His balls are dropping?" Spontaneous: "Another One Bites the Dust" in the style of Another One Bites the Dust by Queen." "Stay on your arse, Sunshine." "Someone ain't seeing their kids." Weapon proficiencies: Assault Rifle, Heavy Pistol. Powers: Incendiary Ammo (When equipping: Feel the heat/Burn baby burn) Overload (When activated: Now thats Shocking/They are Overloaded) Marine Veteran (Evolves into either Marine Marksman, More damage/Marine Commando, More Health) Kinetic barrier modulator (When activated: Boosting our Shields/ We can take more hits now. Provide a tempory boost to the squads shields) Now it's your turn. Now it time to create a their loyalty mission: A new blog post relating to this one http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bluegear93/Custom_Squad_mate:_Loyalty_mission Category:Blog posts